With the increasing development of science and technology, the three-dimensional printing technology is a new generation of the industrial revolution. The three-dimensional printing technology can break the limitations of the conventional cooking technologies and prepare creative dishes. While the chefs are devoted to make more distinctive creative dishes, the geometric shapes and precisions of many dishes are not artificially achieved. For example, an artificial cut engraving technology cannot be used to place an additional food ingredient into a food with a completely close surface and some hollow sites. In other words, it is a challenge to improve the decorating and cooking efficacy of the food.
The present invention provides a three-dimensional cooking machine in order to overcome the above drawbacks. That is, the three-dimensional cooking machine of the present invention can prepare delicious food products with various shapes while achieving the benefits of novelty, inventiveness and mass production. The three-dimensional cooking machine of the present invention will inevitably lead to a revolution in high-tech and traditional handmade dishes.
Therefore, there is a need of provides a three-dimensional cooking machine for laminating food ingredients to prepare delicious food products with various shapes.